Rechargeable batteries are known in the art and commonly used, for example, in portable electronic devices (e.g., hearing aids). Although conventional rechargeable batteries are useful, the systems and methods used to recharge the batteries are nevertheless susceptible to improvements that may enhance or improve their service life, shelf life, and/or performance. Therefore, a need exists in the art for the development of an improved apparatus for recharging batteries and a method for charging the same.
Traditional battery charging devices often calculate a charge capacity of a battery undergoing a charging session. The charging devices employ processing devices (e.g., microprocessor) to calculate the charge capacity. Processing devices may increase the cost of the charging device as well as the size of the charging device. Some battery cell types discharge through an upper voltage plateau and a lower voltage plateau. Battery cell types may be charged using a constant current-constant voltage with a maximum charge current and a maximum charge voltage.